Through The Gateway
by Phalon1
Summary: Part One of the selection of fun fanfic I've created. It's just my what if Cordy's wish had come true, and someone had been chosen to help Angel & Doyle... I won't put up another chapter until I have had two reviews.


**Part One: **

**Welcome To L.A.**

Chapter One: An Innocent for An Actress

Annie-Marie sat at her computer waiting for her favorite show to come on for some inspiration for fanfiction of her favorite show, ANGEL'. Annie-Marie was a 5'5" eighteen year old girl, and had an hourglass figure. She had a pale complexion, and had dark brown eyes. AM (Annie-Marie) had shoulder-length brunette hair. Annie-Marie had always been alone, but hated to be lonely as she always was. It was a freezing night, a night in the late February. She had always liked action shows and chose a show to watch it started a variety of interests. When she was twelve, she watched Highlander the Series and that sparked an interest in Scotland and History. When she was fourteen she began to watch Xena, and there interest of Greek Mythology. While when she was fifteen years old, Annie-Marie watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she began to gain an interest in vampires and witchcraft. Now at age eighteen, life is about to change for her permanently.

Anna-Marie walked out the door for a second; it was thirty minutes before the showing of the new episode and walked down the apartment steps. Suddenly she heard whirlwind sound and in Texas, it wasn't out the ordinary but a gust of swirling lights suddenly enveloped her. It then pulled her in and threw her out. AM rolled continually as she finally stopped on her back. Oh jeez, what just happened?' Anna-Marie thought to herself. She was freaked and not wearing her clothes that was before. She was wearing basic black outfit. She was wearing a tanktop, pair of jeans, and a pair of tennie shoes. She looked up to see a familiar face, two actually. She couldn't believe it

"Guess the Oracles were right?" Doyle said with as thick as an accent as possible. He was holding a brown leather book, worn, due to age. He was wearing his usual mismatched set of clothes, something that you would immediately get used to seeing over time if you didn't immediately.

AM looked up and gulped as she saw them and Angel had his hand out to help her up and she took his hand and tried to keep her heart from jumping out of chest. He look handsome like always, but she knew this was real... She had gotten sucked through a portal like Cordelia had to Pylea, but this place was far more dangerous than she would ever imagine it to be.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked and AM just nodded. "What's you name?" He asked quickly. He knew that the fear this girl held must be great, as could hear her heart try to keep a steady beat but just continued to go faster and faster. He was wearing his basic black ensamble Black slacks, a black long sleaved cotton shirt, and black boots which were easy to run in.

Anna-Marie wasn't sure what to say, she knew she had been taken from her home and Doyle had said the Oracles were right. That must of meant something along the lines of prophecies and she was there for a reason, so where was the infamous Cordelia Chase, but she didn't want to ask. She had to figure out something, anything and she decided to go by the name of Kira A name she was beginning to take interest in. "K-Kira," She told him wondering how much longer she would be in this world

AM would have to get used to the name Kira, and maybe she wouldn't have to go by the silly nick name her brother had given her Morning Glory She had been taken to the Angel Investigations, and it was an amazing place to Kira's eyes as she gazed knowing what might take place, might being the operative word. Where was Cordelia? She asked herself and saw not one simple Cordelia Chase touch to the place, she could feel an awkwardness from Angel and Doyle She realized something, she was in a parrallel universe and nothing she had ever known was going to prepare her for the way her life was going to be. She wouldn't ask about Cordelia, because she was afraid of the answer she would get. She saw Angel and Doyle look at her oddly "Um I know that this might be a stupid question, but why am I here?" She asked them.

Angel and Doyle were shocked at this girl's question who they knew was something to do something so great for them but they didn't know what and they wondered what would happen with her. They bumbled at answering, but Angel decided to answer. "The powers brought you here," He told her.

"The powers that be brought me here?" Kira asked confused. Why the heck would they want me for?' She thought to herself. She didn't understand why anyone or great heavenly power would need her, Was this the world Cordelia had wished for? And the powers decided to do some rewriting to change things?' There was way too much going on for her and her confusion did show upon her face, but she hadn't realized it.

"The Oracles," Angel remarked and knew he would have to tell this very confused teenager a whole lot more. "They said that a trade has been made, what kind of trade they didn't say An innocent for an actress or something along those lines." He continued hoping this is what Kira needed to hear. Angel didn't know much on how the human mind worked or a teenage girl's mind worked, especially from another dimention. "But they did say that the innocent would make such an impact with her gift to see." He told her in a caring and soothing tone, a tone he hadn't used in quite a while.

Doyle watched this Kira and without hesitation thought she was a beautiful woman, quite not as beautiful as a starlette he had seen a couple days ealier who he thought wouldn't give him the time of day The beautiful Cordelia Chase who he thought was the ideal woman. Doyle tried to focus back on the here and now, this Kira was going to be part of the crew and she was supposed to see things. Suddenly something happened The usual, a vision and immediatley came out of it. 

"What did you see?" Angel asked his friend and knew that Kira had questions and this might not be the best time to bring her into the fold with a fight. He saw Kira lighten up and relieve a little stress and he couldn't understand why. Was there something about the visions? Could she know what the visions were before anyone else?

"Gang of vampires, about to feed on some teenagers." Doyle immediately told his boss and friend and the young girl who was now in a war, a war to help the helpless He got up weakly due to his vision that was mind numbing and not getting any better with the passing moments. It was no avail as he fell back to the chair he had been sitting in. "It's outside some highschool called Hemery." He told them. 

"Alright, Kira you stay here with Doyle." Angel instructed her and saw that Kira didn't say any words about it. He knew that she had never seen or faced any demons in Kira's life, or atleast that's what he thought to himself, seeing this girl as a vulnerable teenager who could be freightened easily and went for stakes and swords for beheadings and stakings and hurried out.

"Are you going to be alright? I mean, do you need anything like asperin?" Kira asked all afraid unsure of what to do around the Brachen demon who was a really good guy and him being incredibly cute didn't hurt it a bit. She was shy natured but this was totally different for her, actually seeing people she had watched since she was fifteen years old almost excited her and maybe she needed to change herself to keep things constant Become more like Cordelia Chase, but she never could be that person. She was absolutely different than her, maybe she could do great things Like keep Doyle from killing himself, eventhough he saved so many people. 

"Asperin would be nice," Doyle said rubbing his temples. Kira reached into her pocket and took out a bottle of Advil and opened it and handed two pills to Doyle and saw a bottle of water and it was new and handed it to Doyle and had to open it. "Thanks," Doyle to Kira and could tell she was nervous and very, very afraid. He would be too if he was in her shoes. He was speechless at the moment, unsure of what to say or ask.

OTHERWISE ON THE OTHERSIDE OF LA...

Wolfram and Hart lawyers were scattering like crazy and Holland Manners looked out the window and into the darkness as a lawyer named Mac came in. Holland knew this world was to his liking, the vampire didn't cause as much trouble as he was prophesized.

"Miss Moore?" Holland asked Mac.

"The vampire Angel has already gotten her," Mac informed Holland.

"Then it's high time we see who she will allie herself with Who is she with now?" Holland asked curiously.

"The Brachen seer," Mac again informed him.

"And how did she act around him?" Holland asked.

"Worry for his safety, she may do what the powers have brought her for," Mac continued to say.

"That wouldn't help our cause one bit, send Lindsay." Holland said and Mac immediately scattered out of the room.

Back at Angel's Office...

Kira was being extremely quiet as Angel walked back into the office with a claw marks. He had several cuts on his shirt. Kira's eyes grew wide as she saw him and noticed Doyle was no longer or seemed to be in pain. He sat down slowly. "Where's the first aide kit?" Kira whispered to Doyle and he pointed towards a cabinet. Kira quickly went towards the cabinet and grabbed out some bandages and tried to tend them.

"You don't really have to do that," Angel told her. Suddenly he noticed a odd expression on Doyle's face, of jealousy. He knew that was odd and knew that Doyle might try to hide it. So he tried to act like he didn't see it, he would ask Doyle about it later. He noticed Kira didn't comment on anything, she just continued to tend the wounds on his chest and she spent a while tending them, making sure she didn't miss a thing.

"Better?" Kira asked moving a bit away. She knew she was going to have to get used to this, part of her wanted to hate these two for ripping her away from her family. Her family was the most important thing to her in the world, a thing that she would never have again. She tried to hide everything behind a bit of cheerful face and helpfull and then saw someone come in the door and Angel got up puting his torn shirt on and headed downstairs to get a clean shirt on.


End file.
